


I'm Home

by TooMuch_inLove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: BESTthingintheworld, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuch_inLove/pseuds/TooMuch_inLove
Summary: Whenever you found me I feel like I’m home





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing to say. Just a little cheesy thing I've wrote before

_This is too much even for me to handle_  
_I even don’t think I couldn’t stand anymore_  
_This is too hard_  
_I couldn’t beat it again_  
_I want to run from all of this_  
_This is too much_  
_I think I’m going to lose anytime_  
_I guess I will fall and couldn’t stand up again_  
_I lost my strength_  
_I’m even boneless_  
_This is too much_  
_Who am I anyway?_  
_I’m not even an angel_  
_I’m just a human being_  
_And I’m all tired now_  
_Can’t I take a rest for a while?_  
_I need to breath_  
_I need to sit_  
_This is too much_  
_This is too much even for me to handle_  
_This is too much_  
_And I’ve had enough of it_  
  
Walking aimlessly along the sea of people, he doesn’t think. Following where his feet lead him, he doesn’t need to decide. Everything is nothing. He doesn’t need anything.  
  
He looks up when the sound of the water splashes among the rocks distracts his attention. He looks around and finds himself is standing in front of the sea with rocks almost along the beach. He steps forward and sits on the biggest rock nearby and stares intently to the sun that is setting on the west. He gulps on how beautiful it is.  
  
“Are you cheating on me?”  
  
Before he can turn around, a pair of hands circled on his necks and someone hugs him from behind. Soft breath touched his jaw and he smiles.  
  
“Are you jealous over the sunset over there? It is indeed very beautiful, you know.”  
  
The hug disappears and a figure takes a sit beside him. The person gives him his pout, makes him smiles more widely. “I knew I will never win againts that sunset. You always have your eyes on it.”  
  
He chuckles and reaches for him to lean on his shoulder. “I have my eyes on it all the time but you know that you have my heart all my life.”  
  
The younger blushes and turns to hug him tightly. “And you always have me to come back every time you feel tired, so what are you doing here?”  
  
“I’m home.”  
  
The younger takes a peek to his face with a big question mark spreads all over his face.  
  
He smiles and pecks his lips. “Because I knew that you will find me wherever I go. It’s classic, Kei.”  
  
Inoo pouts even more but never let his hug loose.  
  
“And whenever you found me I feel like I’m home. You are my home, Kei.”  
  
Inoo smiles widely and Takaki has to admit that his smile is as beautiful as the sunset behind him.  



End file.
